The present invention relates to streaming media. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for broadcasting of streaming media with reduced server-cache bandwidth consumption and increased performance.
A variety of approaches have previously been used to deliver live streaming media data to multiple client systems at the same time. One technique for broadcasting streaming media to multiple clients is known as a Unicast broadcast model. This technique can be used without requiring special hardware and software.
Drawbacks to the unicast model include that this technique can consume costly server bandwidth, because for each client that requests a stream, the server has to deliver a copy of the data stream. As example, if the server provides a stream of data to each of K client systems and if each stream requires the server to use bandwidth B, the server would consume at least B*K bandwidth.
Another technique for broadcasting live streaming media data to multiple client systems is a “Multicast” model. This techniques requires the use of intermediary routers/switches that support multicast. In this case, when more than one client requests the same stream of data, the intermediary router receives a stream from the server, replicates the streaming media data for each client system, and outputs the stream to each client on a multicast channel. In contrast to the above model, the server consumes bandwidth B for broadcasting the stream to the intermediary router.
Drawbacks to the multicast broadcast model includes that the server must know whether or not intermediary routers and switches support multicasting. For example, the server must be aware of the network configuration between the server and the client system. Such knowledge of network configuration for different client systems across the web is virtually impossible.
In light of the above, what is required are improved methods and apparatus for broadcasting streaming media to client systems with reduced bandwidth requirements. Further, what is required are methods and apparatus for providing such solutions in economical ways.